When a user searches for related content with a keyword using a search engine, the search engine may recommend related uniform resource locator link (URLs), pages and the like to the user. For example, if the user intends to take a national civil service examination and has a question about the national civil service examination, then the user may search for information with keywords “nation, civil servant, examination,” or the like using the search engine, and the search engine may respond with a number of link URLs or pages to the user.